


Once Upon A Dream

by tumtatumtum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Alternate Universe- Carnival, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Has A Helluva Connundrum, Bucky Talks Dirty, But It's OK Steve's Awesome, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Groping, Hypnotism, M/M, Marking, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content, Smut, Steve Rogers Talks Dirty, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t every day a young man’s given what he wants most in this world.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Sleeping Beauty AU with a twist of carnivals, hypnotism, and true love.  Who knows, there might even be a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Way To Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the critical plot part, the next chapters will have all the smut.

 

It all starts during the summer of 1936.

 

Bucky Barnes was just 19 years old. He was young, cocky and full of charm. He smiled bright, he laughed easy, and he was equal parts wary as he was idealistic (thanks in no part to a certain small blonde who was on his mind more often than not).

 

He was the perfect operator of the bottle game in the pop-up carnival that had opened just outside of New York City. The carnival was run by an assortment of characters, ranging from bearded ladies to run-of-the-mill swindlers, and Bucky loved it. Sure, he was an easy-going rogue with an angel’s face and a devil’s tongue, but he was a freak just like the rest of ‘em- he lusted after his best friend. So there was nowhere else in the world better fit for Bucky, as far as Bucky was concerned.

 

He’d even gotten Stevie a job at the carnival, drawing caricatures. They’d propped up an old hand-me-down umbrella with a few holes in it to keep Steve mostly out of the sun, even though Steve complained about the fuss.

 

He stopped complaining when they began to make more money than ever. What little money folks had they seemed to want to spend in a world where they could laugh at people they thought had it worse. Bucky roped the boys into losing a few pennies and nickels at an impossible game. Steve drew the girls in, sketching them in far off places and exotic lands. He had a knack for exaggerating exactly the right features to make the picture comical and endearing. So Stevie and Bucky slowly earned enough money to get their own place, allowing Sarah Rogers to move into a much more affordable one-bedroom (which Steve and Bucky still visited every Sunday)..

 

Things were going pretty great, and Bucky was even starting to get a handle on his feelings towards his Steve. And by get a handle….well it’s pretty easy to endure how much you’re thinking of someone if they’re always around. Kind of gives you an excuse, ya know?

 

Which is of course when everything got turned upside down.

 

\-------------------

 

There were quite a few gypsies in the carnival. The real Romani kind, not the fake madam’s with about 15 too many scarves and nails like razors. Bucky and Steve had gotten pretty friendly with them, as Steve saw the best in everybody. He had drawn an excellent portrait of the patriarch of the clan, and the gang had taken an instant liking and affection towards him. This endeared them to Bucky as well, because anyone who appreciated how great Steve was had to be pretty alright.

 

There were two of them though that Bucky begged Steve not to go around. He couldn’t say how or why, but he just knew something was fishy about those men. They seemed to stare at you and see too much, which in Bucky’s case was best avoided at all costs. He told Steve he thought they were dangerous, real creeps. Steve hadn’t exactly believed him, but he’d yielded to Bucky on this instance.

 

After all, Steve didn’t like the way they looked at him and Bucky when they were together. Like they could see something Steve could only wish was there.

 

That might have been the end of it, if fate did not hurl a tempest through their camp one fine Tuesday afternoon.

 

It wasn’t so much the rain as it was the wind. When you’re in a land of tents and the wind is going at 45 MPH, you’re in a whole heap of trouble. Bucky was barely holding it together because _of course_ Steve had insisted on directing the crowds of panicked people. Because gee, Steve, why wouldn’t it be a good idea to have the shortest damn person there showing people where to go? But Steve had managed it just fine because _of course_ he’s a natural born leader, so Bucky felt a little better about helping the rest of the crew hands take down the tents.

 

They’re all just about on the last one when he sees it- a pole gets dislodged clear from the ground, and when it lands Bucky just knows it’s going to hit one of the creepy gypsy men. So he naturally does what he always is telling Steve not to, and runs right into the gypsy. Tackles him to the ground and rolls them, gets them just barely out of the way of the flying piece of wooden death. When Bucky looks up again from the ground he sees a cable attached to the pole coming right for the other creeper, because why would his life be easy? But he gets himself up again, manages to slip and slide until he yanks the other man down to the ground in time to miss the cable zipping by that would surely have taken off both their heads.

 

All three men lay stunned, Bucky panting for breath. There are shouts of congratulations and thanks, but the other hands don’t linger long- there’s too much to do.

 

Bucky gets to his feet as soon as he stops feeling the world spinning about him, and as hyped up on adrenaline as he is he can still feel the weight of the stares on his back.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.”

 

“We owe you a debt.”

 

Bucky smiles, hides his terror at two near-death experiences under the same cocky grin he uses when he tells the dames how pretty they are.

 

“Ain’t nothing in this world I want from the two of you for it. C’mon, we gotta help.”

 

Then he’s off, racing through the storm to help with the second to last tent. He misses the knowing looks that pass between the gypsy men, doesn’t see how they smile at each other. All Bucky can think about is getting the tents down because then maybe Steve will leave with him, and he can get him safe and sound at home.

 

If he hugs Steve a little tighter when he finds him again, no one says anything about it.

 

\--------------------

 

Bucky honestly doesn’t think about the fact that he saved the lives of two men until one week later. The carnival is back up and running, and thanks to some fast-action on the part of the crew no one was seriously hurt, and the tents are all in pretty good shape. They even recovered the runaway pole.

 

Then one of the gypsy men corner him during a water break.

 

“Do you remember me?”

 

Bucky startles, whipping around to face the gypsy in surprise. No one’s been able to sneak up on him since he was 6 years old.

 

“Y-yeah, of course. You’re one of the Fenner brothers, right? What can I do for you?”

 

“I am Nikolai. You saved my life and the life of my brother, Saban. We owe you a debt.”

 

“This again? Listen, I’m flattered and I understand this must be a matter of pride with you, but really, there ain’t nothing you can give me for all that.”

 

“Want.”

 

Bucky blinks, confused.

 

“ Scuse’ me?”

 

“You said we had nothing to give you that you want. But you did not tell us what it is that you want.”

 

Bucky is starting to sweat now. This is not a good situation. Nikolai has cornered him in a pretty unfrequented part of the carnival, a make-shift break area for crew members. The sun is shining down hot on them, and Bucky is starting to sweat. But worst of all, he can’t stop looking into Nikolai’s eyes. They hold him fast, and even though every part of his body is screaming to run away.

 

“I-I dunno…”

 

Bucky’s speech is starting to slur, and his eyes feel heavy. But it’s alright, because he’s starting to not care. Not care about the sun, not care about what he’s hiding from Nikolai, not care about anything.

 

It’s so nice. He could float here forever.

 

“That is it, now we may talk. So, James Barnes, what is it you want? More than anything in the whole world?”

 

Bucky smiles, because this question is easy.

 

“Stevie. Steve Rogers”

 

Nikolai smiles back, small and fond.

 

“My brother and I, we suspected as much. You care for each other deeply.”

 

“He-he’s an angel, ya know? I can’t- God I can’t bring him down in the mud with me. But I-I still wanna, ya know? I still wanna touch him and just _ruin_ him.”

 

Bucky’s started to get a little hard, but everything is safe and warm here, so he doesn’t care. Nikolai, however, coughs and his cheeks turn a little red. But he tells Bucky to go back to work nicely, and Bucky does, without a care in the world.

 

For some reason, whenever Bucky does think of the experience he feels freed. He intrinsically trusts that Nikolai and his brother will not tell anyone, and he finally shared his secret with another person. Even if the details of the conversation are a bit fuzzy.

 

\---------------------

 

It all comes to a head 4 days later.

 

Bucky meets Steve by his artist stand (“Bit glamorous of a title for an overturned box and an umbrella with holes in it, don’t ya think Buck?”) everyday at the end of their shifts. Every day at 8 o’clock for the past 3 months, the best 3 months of Bucky’s life.

 

And Steve’s not there. The stand is empty, and Steve’s pencils and paper are gone.

 

Bucky stops himself from getting worked up, because he knows that kind of panic won’t help him find Steve. Instead he moseys on over to Wanda the Snake Charmer, who sits closest to Steve in the carnival. She’s an old lady with a wicked wit and a thick Romanian accent, and Steve loves her and her gypsy stories. They get along like two asps sunning themselves on a hot brick, as Wanda likes to say.

 

“Evening ma’am. How is the world’s most charming and dazzling reptilian wrangler?”

 

“He went with the Fenner brothers.”

 

Bucky stills, because usually Wanda and him flirt something awful before Steve drags him away and lectures him on manners. But today Wanda is stroking the head of her prize python, staring at Bucky with an eerie kind of intensity. He feels like one of her snakes that she’s trying to train. He swallows, throat dry, and narrows his eyes at her while squaring his shoulders. She may be crafty, but he’d burn the world down for Steve.

 

This must be the appropriate response, because she smiles at him and the odd tension in the air breaks. Then she waves her hand in the direction Bucky came from, saying,

 

“They are in the blue caravan, furthest camp at the North park of the carnival.”

 

Bucky nods his thanks, pivots and sprints towards the camp. It’s the one furthest away from the city, the deepest part of the gypsy caravan rows.

 

Bucky’s panting by the time he gets there, banging harshly on the door. He’s freaked out now, because the camp is always bustling with activity and it’s gone eerily quiet. People stared at him on the way in, but no one made a move to help or question what he was doing there. All bad signs.

 

There’s a clattering behind him, and Bucky whips around, eyes scanning the horizon. He sees nothing though, and when he turns back around he finds himself staring right back into Nikolai’s eyes. He only just realizes what a bad thing that is before he doesn’t care about anything again.

 

\-----------------

 

When Bucky comes to, he’s standing in the caravan next to Nikolai. He startles, then looks around until he sees-

 

Steve. Steve is smiling at Bucky, one of his brilliant smiles that he gives Bucky when he’s particularly proud of him. It’s so unbefitting of the situation they are in that Bucky can’t even appreciate it, glaring at Nikolai and Saban. Saban is seated next to Steve on the couch, only a few inches separating the two men. Bucky and Nikolai are standing opposite them, with the brothers directly across from each other and Steve and Bucky across from each other.

 

“Your angel, he is harder to crack than you are. I had to get Saban over to bring him as well. Saban has always been better.”

 

Saban tips his head in acknowledgement of Nikolai’s words, and Bucky cannot move but he is furious.

 

“If you hurt him I swear ta God-“

 

“We have not touched what is yours.”

 

Bucky breathes hard at that sentence, but he can’t deny it. Not when he wants so desperately for it to be true.

 

Saban turns to Steve, who’s still smiling away.

 

“Steve, please tell Mr. Barnes what we have done.”

 

Steve nods dopily, staring at Bucky like he hung the moon and something about this situation goes straight to Bucky’s cock. It’s probably because Steve is so damn ornery all the time, and he fights Bucky on everything. Bucky _loves_ that, it’s part of their banter, part of them. But to see Steve so pliant and open to suggestion is a heady thing, and Bucky stares at Steve, dumbstruck

 

“They got me to admit that I was in love with you, Buck. Loved you since I was 13 and I could figure out what to do with my prick.”

 

Bucky sucks in a sharp breath at that, the air rushing from his lungs. He feels light-headed and is fully hard now, aching for Steve in a new way because now he knows Steve loves him back. He whines at the admission, and both Fenner brothers blush.

 

“I told you Saban, the kids nowadays have much crudeness.”

 

“Yes yes, Nikolai. And after this Steve, what did we do?”

 

Steve wrinkles his brow at this, and wow does Bucky know that look. Steve can’t do something, and he’s frustrated as hell as a result. Go out ice-skating cause he’s got a cold, reach the top shelf for grain, read a book when the print is too fine. That look pains Bucky’s heart to see, and he wishes he could hug Steve to make it better.

 

“Goooood, Steve, good. You were not supposed to remember. You can sleep now.”

 

Just like that the look is gone, replaced with a happy, peaceful expression. Steve’s eyes droop closed and he’s asleep, soft smile on his lips as he sits, still and content.

 

He really does look like an angel, and Bucky wants to worship him and defile him all at once.

 

Saban turns his attention to Bucky now, and Bucky’s knees almost buckle under the weight of both brother’s stares. They speak as one, and there an otherworldly vibration goes through each syllable.

 

**_“We grant you this gift in payment of our debt, James Barnes. From this day forth, Steve Rogers will respond to you and only you in this way: say the word “Somno” and he sleeps. Say the word “Supune” and he obeys. Say the word “Scula” and he wakes.”_ **

 

Bucky nods his understanding, the full meaning and responsibility of this gift seared into his brain. Steve is his whenever he wants. He only has to take.

 

The question is, how does he do it?

 

Does he confront Steve about their respective feelings? Does he make honest men out of both of them and fess up, even though he knows they will never be accepted and will always have to hide?

 

Can he make Steve hide with him? Homosexuals are killed in this day and age, and if they are found out they both will be torn limb from limb by an angry mob. But maybe….

 

Maybe he can take this burden himself. Maybe he can protect Steve from this in a way he can’t from everything else. After all, if it’s just him that knows then there’s no way that anyone can find out, is there? But more importantly, Steve has deniability if they do. One demonstration of this trick and Steve has the mob’s sympathy, while Bucky is the one being sent to the gallows.

 

Good. He’ll burn before he’d let them hurt Stevie.

 

Mind made up, at least for now, he stutters out his thanks. The brothers nod, then the next thing Bucky knows he’s outside next to Steve’s stand, Steve telling him to hold his horses, he’s just finishing packing up.

 

Bucky nods, still dazed. After all, it isn’t every day a young man’s given what he wants most in this world.

 

As they say goodbye to a cheerful and cackling Wanda, Bucky listens to Steve chat about his day while wondering what he’s gonna do first when they get home to their crappy apartment.

 

He tries desperately to ignore the voice in his head that whispers “ _Isn’t this so much better, though_?” when he justifies what he’s about to do to himself every 3 minutes. After all, who needs that kind of self-introspection? Not Bucky, that’s for sure. If this can make Steve safe in anyway, then it’s what he’s gonna do. Been that way since they were kids.

 

And if the power of it all makes Bucky want to scream in primal joy, then no one has to know about it.


	2. While These Visions Did Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn’t do anything much with his new gift at first.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has smut and also VERY dubious consent and morality. If that is not your cup of tea, I would skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this chapter- more to come!

Bucky doesn’t do anything much with his new gift at first.

 

He’d never- he’d never ask Steve to change who he is. Sure, one word and Steve would never get in a fight again, but Bucky can never quite bring himself to make that call. He doesn’t want to take that from Steve, that spark that makes Steve Rogers so damn frustrating. It draws Bucky to him like a moth to a flame, and Bucky would rather burn alive in that inferno than have it snuffed out.

 

There’s a lot of fire where Bucky and Steve are concerned.

 

Thus, Bucky makes a pact with himself to never change Steve’s personality or character. To be frank, he’s not even sure any amount of hypnotism would work for that kind of thing, but he promises himself any way.

 

Once his mind’s made up on that score, Bucky can’t quite figure out how to proceed. He’s always been slow to open a present; likes to shake the box, feel the heft, slowly slide his fingers under the brown paper until his reward is finally revealed to him. Steve damn near tears the box apart trying to get what he wants, but Bucky- Bucky knows how to savor a good moment.

 

It becomes a nightly moment.

 

“ _Somno_ ” he whispers to Steve, who gets that content look on his face and drops right off. He’ll stay asleep too, so Bucky gets to pick him up, gets to touch Steve in the fashion he’s always wanted. All he can bring himself to do at first is to caress Steve lovingly- Bucky noses at Steve’s cheek, ruffles Steve’s hair and traces his lips with trembling fingertips.

 

“ _Somno_ ” Bucky whispers one night, standing close enough behind Steve that he catches him when he falls, happily asleep in Bucky’s arms. Bucky presses Steve’s limp back to his front, moves them so he’s sitting up on the bed, just holding Steve in his arms. That night he doesn’t do anything but shake and sob soundlessly, holding Steve close and pressing kisses against his temple. He curses the world for not letting them be together, he curses himself for his cowardice.

 

Steve sleeps through it all, and if he’s a little tenderer towards Bucky the next day neither of them notice.

 

Because yeah, wanna hear what really isn’t helping? Things with him and Steve in the waking world are better than ever. They’ve always been each other’s best pals, but now Bucky can actually settle around Steve, feels comfortable looking at him for longer stretches of time (less chance he’ll do something stupid now). Steve just appreciates the fact that Bucky seems to hang around most nights, not leaving Steve to go out drinking and flirting with some random dame. Which is probably why Steve has been sleeping so well lately, weak breathing not keeping him up a bit.

 

\-----------------------

 

He gets to kiss Stevie everywhere. His knuckles, his shoulders, his forehead, his lips. God, those lips are softer than any pillow Bucky’s ever felt. Bucky takes great delight in sucking on Steve’s lips until they’re a violent shade of red, gets harder still when Steve touches his lips the next morning and winces in surprise.

 

“Must be chewing on ‘em in my sleep.” Steve says, and Bucky hums in agreement, crosses his legs to hide his hard on.

 

Steve gets hard whenever Bucky kisses him, too. He’ll chub up a fair bit when Bucky’s kissing down his arms or across his neck, but when Bucky kisses his unresponsive lips Steve’s entire body tenses up, and his little cock goes hard. Bucky tries and tries, but for so many nights he can’t quite get Steve to come from kissing. He wants Steve to come though, wants it so bad he’s starting to itch with it in the waking hours. It’s like if he can prove that even Steve’s unresponsive body wants him, then he can do anything to it.

 

(Bucky is purposefully not thinking about how fucked up his thoughts are lately).

 

He finally figures it out one blistering hot night in the beginning of August.

 

It’s because Steve’s decided to sleep only in his white linen shirt. He had jumped into bed, pulled a threadbare blanket over his legs and then shucked his pants under the covers, dropping them to the side. Bucky had laughed and whistled from his cot on the other side of the room (they only slept separated by about 3 feet).

 

“Damn Stevie, flashing a little leg there?”

 

“Shut up Barnes, it’s hotter than hell in this box. Can’t help it if I offend your delicate sensibilities.”

 

Bucky laughs, but his eyes are already tracking Steve’s legs. He can see the outline of them real nice and clear through the thin blanket. He hasn’t taken off any of Steve’s clothing yet, hasn’t done more than skim a hand down Steve’s clothed lower region. He figures some of that might change tonight, and takes off his shirt before laying on his own bed in his trousers. He waits until Steve’s settled, then a little more until Steve is looking right at him. He gets a rush from looking Steve in the eye when he says it, almost like he’s responding to a dare Steve is giving him.

 

“ _Somno_ , Stevie.”

 

And Steve sighs and sinks into dreamland, asleep with a soft smile.

 

Bucky’s over to Steve’s bed in a flash, peeling the blanket off and devouring all the pale skin available to him with hungry eyes. Steve’s always had incredible legs to Bucky, smooth and pale. There’s not much muscle there, and his knees are a bit disjointed from the polio he had as a child, but they’re long and lean and delicate looking. Bucky grins as Steve unconsciously shifts, and he presses a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. Then he settles in between Steve’s legs, pries them open slow and gentle. He doesn’t do anything at first, just runs his hands up and down Steve’s legs and watches Steve get harder and harder with every pass.

 

“That’s it, beautiful boy.” Bucky murmurs and presses down harder, leaning up to kiss Steve’s collarbone and neck. He’s not always in the mood to talk, but tonight is special. There’s a slight breeze from the open window, and he’s got Steve spread out before him.

 

Except this time his words are rewarded by a moan. It’s tiny and barely there, but Steve’s sweet lips just parted the most beautiful sigh from his body, and Bucky heard it all.

 

Bucky gasps and begins to hump the bed below him. He swears he sees red, bites too hard at Steve’s shoulder and moves down Steve’s body quickly. Then he takes one of Steve’s legs and noses at his upper thigh, breathing in pure Steve.

 

“Stevie, Stevie, you don’t know what you do to me doll. Make me so hot I’m gonna burn alive.”

 

Then Bucky _bites_.

 

He gives no warning, just bites down hard and sucks, revels in the sleepy gasp and moan that fall out of Steve’s unconscious form. He licks and sucks until there is a bruise Steve will question, and Bucky has no idea what he’ll tell him but he _doesn’t care_ because Steve’s prick is harder than he’s ever seen it.

 

It’s no surprise to Bucky that Steve likes a little pain. Punk goes searching for trouble often enough, he must have learned not to mind it.

 

When he’s done there he runs his hands over the mark, then one hand up Steve’s body until he’s pressing Steve’s head forward, biting at his lips in a fierce and possessive kiss as he presses viciously on the bruise he just sucked into Steve’s upper thigh, where he marked him as-

 

“My own personal slut, my best guy God I love ya Stevie-”

 

Steve whines soft and confused as he comes, untouched and into his linen white shirt. Bucky thinks he has a heart attack as he hears Steve unconsciously whisper his name, just a short gasped “Buck” before he’s falling back towards the mattress, limp in Bucky’s arms. Bucky curses and gets himself out of his trousers quickly, ruts himself in Steve’s cooling cum before adding his own to Steve’s groin and thigh.

 

He’s shaking after that, and he almost falls asleep right next to Steve (that’d be a dream). Instead he gets up, wipes off Steve with his discarded shirt and tucks him back into bed. Then he kisses his forehead and crawls back over to his side of the room, where the sinners lie.

 

\------------------

 

Bucky’s always up first these days, since Steve needs to hear the magic word “ _Scula_ ” to wake up. When he does, Steve smacks his lips softly in a way Bucky will never not find adorable. Then he stretches and immediately feels the mark Bucky left on his thigh. He moves so quickly Bucky instantly knows something’s wrong, and he freezes when Steve’s eyes whip towards his own. He’s pinned in place and panicking, but over what yet he doesn’t know.

 

“It- It’s all been real then, hasn’t it? Not just some fantastic dream?”

 

“Jesus Christ Steve, you been _remembering_?”

 

For a second the air around them is still. Bucky is staring, wide-eyed in horror and disbelief. If he were Steve, he’d have gone straight into an asthma attack. Steve is clearly in shock, looking back and forth between Bucky and the bruise. Then he presses down on it, just a little, and Bucky can’t help the small whimper that comes from his throat at that. He regrets it instantly, as he’s suddenly got the full attention of a red-faced and livid Steve Rogers.

 

“ _GOD DAMMIT Barnes!_ ” Steve shout-whispers through clenched teeth before launching himself from the bed. Bucky thinks he’s about to be attacked yet he doesn’t do a thing to stop it. He just leans back to accept whatever pain Steve can give him, knowing it won’t be nearly enough.

 

He’s obviously surprised when he feels those pillow-soft lips press to his own, harsh and inexperienced.

 

Bucky makes a startled sound and his eyes fly open, and he sees a one-eyed Steve Rogers glaring at him while smashing their faces together. Then Steve pulls on Bucky’s hair and wrenches his head back, breathing hard and angry.

 

“What- How- You’ve got some explaining to do!”

 

Bucky gulps and starts talking, fast. Steve doesn’t leave his lap but his arms cross over his chest, holding himself as he glares at the mattress and processes Bucky’s story.

 

“- and then we were back at the stand and we just…walked home. I- I guess you know the rest ‘bout-‘bout what I did.”

 

Steve’s silent and Bucky can physically feel him thinking. Even after all his talking he feels desperate to just start apologizing and never stop, but he also feels any admission of guilt would make him lose control of his emotions. He stays quiet and waits.

 

Finally, Steve looks up at him. He doesn’t look angry anymore, just pissed, sad and confused. Bucky knows that look- last time he was on the receiving end of that look he’d led on Becky O’Hara for weeks before calling it off, leaving her broken-hearted and Steve questioning his character. He didn’t know how to explain truthfully himself then, and he certainly doesn’t know now.

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me about it?”

 

A thousand explanations fly through Bucky’s mind. What comes out is:

 

“So when they come for us, they can only blame me.”

 

Steve’s eyes go wide at Bucky’s tone and statement. Steve knows that tone- the last time he heard it Bucky was threatening Sean Cryznak that if he ever laid a hand on Steve again, he’d cut off every last one of his fingers. Steve believed Bucky meant every word he said then, and he certainly believes him now.

 

A thousand responses fly through Steve’s mind. What comes out is:

 

“You’re a fucking jerk, Barnes. You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Bucky’s mouth hangs agape, and Steve would have mocked him for it under any other circumstance. Instead he gets up from the bed and goes over to the small basin they have in their room to wash his face and….yep, there’s still semen on him.

 

“From now on, we talk about it. ALL of it. Not now, we have work. Whenever I’m ready. And no more of the- the magic sleeping until we do, OK?”

 

Bucky nods his head viciously, mouth still open. The fact that Steve hasn’t kicked him out of his life for good is leaving him speechless. Steve could ask him to jump out the window right now and he’d do it without a thought.

 

“I- yeah, whatever you want Stevie. Jesus, whatever you want.”

 

Steve gives a curt nod at his words, and Bucky feels that the tense coil in his chest has unfurled a tiny bit. They’re normal for now, at least. Until Steve wants to talk. God knows what he’ll- what he’ll have after that.

 

“I love you too, Stevie.”

 

The words are whispered, and to Bucky’s dismay they sound exactly as broken as he feels. But they make Steve turn around and give him a small smile, and just like that Bucky has sunshine and hope back in his world. Goddamit Rogers.

 

“Shut up and get dressed, we’re gonna be late.”

 

Bucky gives a watery grin at that, and if Steve generously leaves their one-room apartment a few minutes before him so Bucky can cry a bit into his hands, neither of them mention it.

 

After all, they’ll talk about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation, so sorry to leave you all hanging but there won't be an update for at least a week.
> 
> Also, please follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally get to have that talk.

 

Steve Rogers has always known who he is.

 

This extends to every part of his life. He knows he is too small for his idealism, and that it will always get him into trouble. He knows his body is riddled with a host of health problems, and he’ll struggle with it always. He knows he is the son of Sarah Rogers, the kindest and best woman that ever lived. He knows that he is Brooklyn born and raised, and that he feels most at peace when he’s drawing.

 

He knows that his true North is Bucky Barnes.

 

Steve’s loved Bucky since they were children. He doesn’t know how long Bucky’s felt this way, but he’s willing to wager that he’s the one who’s pined the longest. After all, his world didn’t start to have color in it until Bucky showed up and splashed it all over the goddamn page.

 

Bucky’s his entire sun, and Steve would gladly be swallowed up by his fire.

 

Steve remembers one particular time, when they were both on the cusp of becoming more than just stupid kids. He was 13, Bucky was 16. Bucky’s other friends used to make fun of him for hanging around with a youngster, especially one that looked like Steve. Bucky would always shrug and say “Kid’s more loyal than a puppy you find in the gutter”.

 

Steve knew that while this was true, it wasn’t the reason they were always together. He didn’t realize the depth of this _thing_ they had until a bit later.

 

If he had been born in modern day, Cyrus Boone would have been tested. He showed the most obvious signs of a future psychopath. He tortured rats, cats and small dogs. He picked on littler children, and he had already set some small fires in trash cans. Steve had been in several fights with Cyrus, always defending some poor creature ensnared in his clutches. Usually, Bucky was there to bail him out and give Cyrus a good licking (Cyrus never acted up around Bucky).

 

This particular day, Bucky was stuck home- a distant aunt was visiting. Cyrus saw his chance and decided to capture a pigeon and start peeling off it’s feathers, one by one. Right in front of where Steve was sitting, trying to sketch on the playground.

 

Cyrus broke 3 of the fingers on Steve’s drawing hand before someone could get a teacher.

 

Bucky stayed with Steve for a solid week after that. He didn’t leave his side, despite the little firecracker’s protests and pleas. Eventually Bucky relented a bit and allowed Steve to sleep alone, without Bucky on the floor next to him. When Steve finally got the splints off and wiggled his joints for the first time in a month, Bucky smiled bright and ruffled Steve’s blonde hair. Then he went outside, found Cyrus Boone and beat his left eye socket in so bad he became blind in that eye.

 

Not to mention the 4 broken fingers Bucky gave him. The teachers had barely been able to pull him off Cyrus, and Bucky only got away with a week-long suspension because no one would speak out on Cyrus’ behalf.

 

Everyone knew not to mess with Steve Rogers, or Bucky Barnes would do his level best to maim you. Everyone knew Bucky would do anything to keep Steve safe.

 

No one knew what Steve would do. No one except Cyrus, who had woken up in his hospital bed to find Steve Rogers holding a bundled up handkerchief in his good hand.

 

“I know who you are, Cyrus. Seen it all my life. I know you’re already plotting some dastardly revenge against Bucky.”

 

Cyrus snorted, because really who uses words like ‘dastardly’? Little Stevie Rogers, that’s who. Then Cyrus looked around and felt a flicker of nerves as he realized that he was alone in his hospital bed at night, in bad shape, and little Stevie Rogers had somehow gotten past the nurse at the front desk. Steve must have recognized this, because he smiled ruefully.

 

“He says I got an angel face, could fool almost anyone. It was easy to get in here.”

 

Cyrus didn’t need to ask who ‘He’ was.

 

Steve sighed, then seemed to square himself up.

 

“I saw old man Hopkins choke to death. It was a pea, isn’t that silly? Something so small, but with how he was flailing and clawing at his throat you just knew how much pain he was in. It’s a slow way to go.”

 

Steve opened the handkerchief, and Cyrus could make out only the glittering of light upon crystals- crushed glass.

 

“You wouldn’t even taste it. In your medicine, in your food, in your water. It’d just slide right down and cut you all up, ‘til you’re choking on your own blood. I read that. In one of those books you’re always mocking me for reading. But this ain’t about me.”

 

Steve folded up the handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. Then he stood up and methodically maneuvered the chair into the corner (it was a bit bigger than he was). Before he left, he leaned in close and stared Cyrus in the eyes because he wanted Cyrus to see the truth-

 

“I’d burn the world down before I let anything touch him. Something as pathetic and low like you? I’d sleep easy.”

 

Cyrus hadn’t bugged Steve or Bucky after that night. Bucky had always assumed it was his beating, but Steve knew better. Steve always knew how to reach people, whether to inspire or to intimidate.

 

So Steve was a bit shocked that Bucky hadn’t come to him about this. Shocked and a little hurt but mostly….excited.

 

\------------------------

 

It had been the longest day of Bucky’s existence.

 

Steve was just sitting under his stupid hole-filled umbrella, drawing pictures of senseless middle-aged women and charming a few extra pennies out of them. Every once in awhile he would catch Bucky’s eye and flash him a grin, then get back to work.

 

It was like nothing was amiss. It was like Steve didn’t know he was driving Bucky out of his mind.

 

Which meant he did and was just being a fucker about it. Goddamit Rogers.

 

By the time they arrive back home after a sweaty August day, Bucky’s exhausted from his nerves. He’s simultaneously hot and cold, and he can’t think about anything besides the small blonde next to him who is peacefully strolling back to their apartment.

 

Bucky breaks the second they get in the door.

 

“Please Steve, I’m sorry! Tell me what to do and I’ll-”

 

“Apparently, that’s not how it works, Buck.”

 

Bucky bangs the back of his head against the door in frustration, and hears Steve get them each a glass of water from the jug. He comes back and sets them down between what little space they have between the beds, then goes to where Bucky is leaning against the door.

 

“Let’s talk on the bed, OK?”

 

Bucky nods and lets Steve lead him gently by the hand, collapsing onto the bed like a man defeated. He has a hang-dog expression and looks like he’s about to start sobbing, so Steve figures he’s had enough.

 

“They could never make me leave you, Buck.”

 

Bucky’s head snaps up, and Steve sees the cogs turning in his head. His expression is still wary, but there’s a flicker of hope in it.

 

‘Til the end of the line. That’s what we promised, and I keep my promises. Christ Bucky, you’ve got no idea what I’d do for you. All of what we’ve been doin’…I’d have given it gladly.”

 

Bucky swallows, his throat dry. He feels like he’s out of body, yet he’s hyper-aware of how fast his heart’s beating. Steve wordlessly passes him his glass of water, and Bucky downs it, getting half the glass all over his shirt. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares at the glass, afraid to look at Steve for this next part.

 

“And what’ll you give me now?”

 

Steve smiles and takes the glass from Bucky. Then he leans in and kisses him softly on the lips, stroking Bucky’s hair and cheekbones softly as Bucky shakes and whimpers through the gentle touches. Eventually they end up how they started the morning, with Steve straddling Bucky on his lap. This time though, Bucky is clinging desperately to Steve’s form as Steve gently places kisses on Bucky’s lips, then his eyes, then his cheeks and forehead. They’re both hard, but the touches aren’t desperate- they’re full of intimacy and longing, both friends enjoying the flesh so long denied to them.

 

Steve finally pulls away and Bucky follows, whining. Steve laughs and pushes him back, and Bucky grins so hard his cheeks hurt but he doesn’t care- he’s got Steve in his arms, Steve who knows _everything_ \- and he’s still there.

 

“Come on you big lug, we’ve got more to talk about.”

 

“Jesus Stevie, what else you want me to say? Get those pretty lips back over here, wanna taste you some more.”

 

Steve shudders and slaps Bucky’s shoulder, smiling in a scolding manner. Then his smile grows darker, serious.

 

“But you could make me, couldn’t you?”

 

Bucky feels the air go straight out of his lungs. He presses into Steve’s hips with his fingers, physically trying to impress upon Steve the sincerity of his next statement:

 

“I wouldn’t do that now. Not when you know, it’s….it’s different. I thought I was protecting you before, but a lot of it was just selfish. God Steve, I got you now- I don’t need any of that other stuff.”

 

“What if I do?”

 

Bucky’s mouth falls open and he gapes like a fish for the second time that day. It’s starting to become a terrible habit. Steve rolls his eyes, shuts Barnes’ mouth with his hand and continues.

 

“Been jerkin’ off to those ‘dreams’ every time I’ve had a moment to myself. I…I get off on it, OK? The way you could touch me, the way you could tell me to do anything and I just- _I would_. It’s dangerous but it’s you so I feel safe and it- God Buck, it gets me hard.”

 

Bucky nods and realizes that he and Steve have started small bump and grind motions with their hips. Subconscious obviously, but the conversation is so hot that their bodies are literally throwing themselves at each other.

 

“Gets me hard too, Stevie. More than I wanted to admit, fuck.”

 

“We’ll have r-rules. We don’t have to do it-do it all the time, _fuck_ , but when we wanna play just-just ask if I wanna play, and if I wanna we can maybe discuss it or maybe you can just fucking surprise me.”

 

Their humping has more intent to it now, and Steve growls and shoves Bucky’s collar to the side, biting and sucking a bruise low on his collarbone. It’s done without experience and finesse, just Steve’s determination to mark Bucky and it drives him _wild_. Even still, through the fog of lust enveloping them, Bucky has one point he wants made clear.

 

“I can’t- can’t do this again without some way of you letting me know you’re OK once you’re- once you’re under. Once I order you.”

 

Steve nods feverishly and readjusts himself on Bucky’s lap. He and Bucky groan as their bodies line up perfectly; Bucky’s dick is sliding between Steve’s asscheeks through the thin fabrics of their trousers, and it’s the best thing both of them have ever felt. Their bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat, and they’re both pulling on each other’s hair too hard. It’s perfect young love.

 

“Bucky I’ll- I’ll say ‘Nero’ if I don’t like an order, OK? Or I’ll snap my fingers if my mouth is- fuck if my mouth is full.”

 

Bucky nods feverishly and mouths ‘yes’ into Steve’s neck, then curls his arms about him in a protective embrace and plants his feet on the floor. He presses Steve’s lips to his own and thrusts up, over and over across Steve’s sweet little hole, bodies grinding together and stumbling through their pleasure. Steve comes first, cock pressed through cloth against Bucky’s stomach and eyes wide open, the same small “Buck” escaping his lips. Bucky follows him later, throwing his head back and groaning loud and low, shivering at the nip Steve gives his neck.

 

They hug each other close as they come down, panting and sweaty but happier than they’ve ever been in their lives. After all, the future’s never looked brighter. Steve sighs against Bucky’s chest, nuzzling until Bucky lies back and they can sprawl on the bed together. Head tucked under Bucky’s chin, Steve tells Bucky before they both drift off for a nice nap,

 

“I can’t wait to play with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see from Bucky and Steve, I'm always open to suggestions!


	4. Playtime Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to be awake, the first time we do it.” Steve says, humping Bucky’s leg like a dog while Bucky kneads his pert ass in his hands and thrusts his own cock in the crease of Steve’s groin.
> 
> Bucky pointedly looks to their crotches and raises an eyebrow at Steve.
> 
> “Not now, you jerk. I want to be awake the first time you MAKE me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause between chapters! I find this story difficult to write, but enjoyable- I just take a lot of pauses.

It’s another hot summer day, and like the rest of them they raced back to their apartment after work, eager young boys with eager young hands. They’ve spent the last two weeks like this, grabbing at each other and finding out what makes the other one go. It’s a competition between the two of them, who can get the other one off first. Bucky usually wins, because what gets him off most is seeing his Stevie cum. Steve’s got a real hair trigger anyway, too new at this to be anything but fresh and ripe. Dirty talk is new for Steve, even though he knows every sound he makes goes straight to Bucky’s crotch.

 

“I want to be awake, the first time we do it.” Steve says, humping Bucky’s leg like a dog while Bucky kneads his pert ass in his hands and thrusts his own cock in the crease of Steve’s groin.

 

Bucky pointedly looks to their crotches and raises an eyebrow at Steve.

 

“Not now, you jerk. I want to be awake the first time you _make me_.”

 

Bucky goes 3 seconds later and vengefully smears his cum into Steve’s stomach, biting the laughing bastard as he comes too, Bucky’s hand sweaty around his small prick.

 

“Jesus Christ, Stevie, the sisters know what a mouth you got on you?”

 

“I think only you know exactly what my mouth can do.”

 

Bucky grins at that. He can’t pretend to be anything other than pleased as punch that he’s Steve’s first everything. Well, not everything. Not yet.

 

“Our _first_ first time is gonna be with you all the way awake, pal. I need to know what your normal is before we do anything else.” Steve hums and agrees, but he’s got that sneaky look in his eye that Bucky knows spells trouble. With a capital “T”. So when Steve looks up at them with those baby-blues, he knows he’s done for.

 

“What about the first time I get to suck you off?”

 

 _Get to_. As if Bucky’s doing him a favor. Christ on a cracker, Bucky’s not gonna survive.

 

Steve teases him over the next few days, bats his eyelashes at him from his artist booth, shimmies up and down Bucky when they’re lying naked and sweaty together. He’s pressing Bucky, wants a reaction. Wants a very specific reaction, but two can play this game.

 

Bucky waits until Steve is unsuspecting, chatting away with Wanda about the time she seduced a Russian Lord out of everything but his fur-trimmed boots. Steve is equal parts blushing and laughing, and Bucky has to admit it’s one hell of a story.

 

As they’re walking past the tents to the exit, Bucky casually slings an arm around Steve’s shoulder before saying clearly,

 

“ _Supune_ , Stevie. You’re gonna be nice and quiet on the way home, you hear?”

 

Steve nods, back ramrod straight and gazing at Bucky with heat and intent. Bucky ignores him, strolling along and taking his time all the way to their apartment, ambling no matter how much Steve pulls at his hand. Because even though Bucky made him shut up, he’s still a pushy little thing. The second they get in the door though, Steve starts babbling, saying,

 

“You took FOREVER Bucky, can we play now? I wanna play, I’m ready.”

 

“ _Supune_. Don’t wanna hear another word from you unless it’s ‘Nero’ or you begging, you got it?”

 

Steve shudders and Bucky sees his prick get hard through his thin overalls, but he nods his assent. He stands still waiting for orders, eager to please. Just how Bucky likes him. Bucky starts palming himself through his jeans, and Steve whimpers and reaches forward.

 

“ _Supune_. Not yet, Stevie. Arms at your sides, don’t move ‘em till I say so.”

 

Steve glares at Bucky, but his arms fall limply back. Bucky grins, palms himself more roughly. Then he takes the one chair they have in the joint (right next to the kitchen sink) and sits, legs sprawled apart, saying,

 

“Get undressed, then go grab both pillows from our bed, and place ‘em at my feet.”

 

Steve stumbles over himself to obey, putting the pillows down with exaggerated gentleness. He even swipes some imaginary dirt off them, then gives Bucky his innocent eyes. Bucky just smiles devilishly back, and Steve falters. Bucky knows Steve is being a little brat on purpose- he wants more.

 

“Good, Stevie, that was real good. Mmmm, I know you like being called that, don’t you babydoll? But I don’t think you’re eager enough for me.”

 

Steve opens his mouth to beg, but Bucky beats him to it.

 

“ _Supune_. Go back to the bed then crawl till you’re between my legs, Stevie.”

 

Steve looks pleased as punch, sashaying over to the bed, and as Bucky watches his hips sway he gets an idea. Oh, what a delicious idea it is.

 

“You’re gonna be on your knees for some time, Steve. While you’re on your knees, I want you to imagine something for me. You think you can do that?”

 

Steve sinks to his knees and nods, all excitement and enthusiasm.

 

“ _Supune_. When you’re on your knees for me, you’re gonna feel like my dick is right up inside you, pressing on all the right places.”

 

The effect is instantaneous, and Bucky is shocked by the strength of Steve’s reaction. His face goes red in an effort not to make sound, and his body starts to writhe where he’s kneeling. Little movements, slight hump forward and back, a cautious slither-slide up and down the imaginary dick he’s seated on. Bucky feels a rush of power that leaves him dizzy, watching his Stevie tear up and gasp on his first dick- all through a word from Bucky.

 

“Jesus, Stevie, get your sweet little ass over here. You can make all the noise you wanna, little slut like you is gonna be desperate for it. Oh, and _Supune_ \- no coming until I say it’s alright.”

 

And oh, the symphony of dirty moans, whimpers and pleas that assault Bucky’s ears. Bucky feels himself shaking slightly as Steve heads his way, arching his back like a cat and slinking the short distance to his feet. He’s all fluid motion and want, rubbing himself against the invisible cock in his ass and crying out in pleasure.

 

“Buck-Bucky please, it feels so – soooo good, I’ll do anything, please please let me cum let me suck you, _please_ -”

 

“Beg so pretty for me sweetheart. Got me ready to shoot off here, ain’t even put those lips on me. But you want to, don’t ya? Wanna make me feel good, wanna swallow everything I’ve got?”

 

“God, yes Buck please!”

 

Steve had arrived at Bucky’s knees, and his slim form was shivering. He’s still thrusting back in short, jerky movements, swiveling his hips as he works out what it is he wants more- Bucky’s cock in his mouth or in his ass. In the end he doesn’t have a choice, Bucky can’t wait anymore. He rips open his jeans and fists out his cock, grabbing too harshly but he needs a bit of pain to keep him from coming. It turns out to be a moot point, as Steve’s eyes go wide and he lunges forward, slobbering all over Bucky’s dick.

 

Lord have mercy, he’s died and gone to heaven. Steve has no idea what he’s doing, just licking and getting Bucky’s dick nice and wet, occasionally suckling on the head before he moves on to enthusiastically lick at Bucky’s balls. Bucky moans and gasps, then grabs Steve’s hair and snaps his fingers to remind Steve of his signal. When Steve nods with his lips kissing Bucky’s shaft, Bucky tightens his grip and sinks Steve’s mouth onto his dick.

 

He’s gonna last 2 seconds, because holy shit Steve goes wild. Tries to shove as much of Bucky down his throat as he can get, hands clawing at Bucky’s thighs. He’s got a system now- tries to gag himself on Bucky’s dick when Bucky forces his head forward, then fucks himself hard on the imaginary cock in his ass on the way down.

 

It’s got Steve wailing around Bucky’s cock, and Bucky can’t shut up for the life of him.

 

“Fuck, fuuuuck Stevie that’s it, such a good boy, bet I could sell tickets for your goddamn mouth, you’re a fucking natural. Look at those baby blues, feel so good for me doll. Gonna keep you like this all the time, dick in your ass to make you desperate for it. Then I’ll fill you up with the real thing, can you imagine? Shit Stevie you’re the best, best fucking mouth I ever had, my perfect little slut, love ya.”

 

It’s over embarrassingly quick. Bucky thinks he maybe lasts a full minute with Steve’s mouth on him.

 

“Steve, Stevie God— ”

 

Both of Bucky’s hands come forward to grasp Steve’s hair, holding Steve in place while he cums in his mouth. It leaves him shaking with the intensity of it, a release so powerful his bones feel lighter afterwards. He watches Steve the whole way through, watches as Steve fights to get off his dick as he chokes on Bucky’s cum. Watches how he gags and swallows, watches him look up at Bucky with tears in his eyes, drool and cum on his chin. Bucky’s never seen something more beautiful, and it makes him shudder and cum a bit again.

 

“S’- S’ OK, babydoll, Imma- Imma get you real nice, make you feel real good sugar.”

 

Bucky releases Steve, who immediately gasps for air and starts humping the dick in his ass harder.

 

“Please, Bucky, I’m dying over here, you gotta have mercy.”

 

Bucky’s not in the mood for teasing anymore- he wants Steve to feel as good as he does. So he bends down and picks Steve up, then throws him on the bed. Steve instantly starts grinding the “dick” in his ass against the mattress, and Bucky lets him, crawls between his legs and says,

 

“Come whenever you want, sweetheart.”

 

Then he leans down and swallows Steve’s little prick, and Steve shoots off instantly in his mouth with a high-pitched cry. Bucky grins and swallows, licks up what he misses. Then he kisses up Steve’s body and holds his boy tight, telling him there’s nothing in his ass anymore and that playtime is officially over.

 

“Can’t thank you enough, Stevie. You’re my perfect angel, never came so hard in my whole damn life. Your mouth is a sin, honey.”

 

Steve blushes and hides his face in Bucky’s shoulder, but he’s clearly happy, warm, and sated. Bucky makes a promise to himself to make Steve feel this way as often as possible.

 

“Make your mind up, Barnes- am I an angel or a slut?”

 

Bucky laughs and kisses Steve’s collarbone, murmuring,

 

“Oh you’re an angel alright- lucky for me, you’d let this devil do anything he wanted to you. My own personal angel, mine to defile.”

 

“All yours, Buck. ‘Til the end of the line.”

 

Bucky holds Steve tight that night.

 

\--------------------

 

Looking back, Bucky can’t help but think “Wow, that escalated quickly”. Because if he thought Steve and he couldn’t keep their hands off each other before, the next few days are a shit show. Bucky loses track of the number of times they almost get caught, sneaking behind tents or underneath a table somewhere. They grasp desperately at each other, until someone succeeds in pinning the other and gets their mouth on a cock. Bucky readily admits he lets Steve win more than he should, but he can’t help his selfishness- Steve genuinely loves sucking cock, and he’s good at it. Bucky’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

On a particularly hot day, they’re watching Wanda work the crowd with her prized python during lunch. The crowd is half mesmerized, half terrified, which is just the way Wanda likes it. She’s really in her element, and Bucky sees why snakes and Russian princes are taken with her. The crowd is full of a mix of people, Upper Manhattanites and the paupers like them. Bucky seems to have caught the eye of a flirtatious, upper-class blonde towards the back. She keeps giggling to her maid, and Bucky winks in their direction. Steve chuckles next to him- neither of them get jealous anymore. They know what they have.

 

“I don’t know, Buck. I think she’s winking at me.”

 

Bucky chuckles and claps when one of Wanda’s rattlers slithers dramatically out of one of her sleeves, hissing and startling the crowd.

 

“Sure she is, Stevie. Think she likes ‘em a bit more brunette.”

 

“She knew how many more times I could get it up than you, she’d change her mind real fast.”

 

Bucky is shocked and coughs into his sleeve, face going red. The blonde in the back looks away, but the blonde by his side has a shit-eating grin on his face. OK, so maybe Steve still gets a little jealous.

 

“That so, punk?”

 

“C’mon Buck, you know it’s true.”

 

And it is. Steve’s so sensitive, he can shoot off and be ready to go again in minutes. Bucky needs a bit more of a breather in between, but that’s always suited him just fine- more time to love on his best guy. This though, is a gauntlet thrown. One Bucky is thoroughly going to enjoy picking up and winning.

 

Bucky lets Steve thinks he’s gotten away with it. They go back to work, and Steve sketches some ugly faces while Bucky charms some idiots into throwing away their money on a ring toss. It’s a good day, all in all. Steve and he shoot the breeze about the Giants vs. Yankees in this years World Series. Bucky’s convinced the Yankees have it, but Steve has always rooted for the underdog.

 

“I’m telling you Buck, I really think with Hubble pitching and Bartell batting, they’ve got a shot. Besides, their relief pitcher Castleman is aces!”

 

“You’re a dreamer, kid. Always have been. Don’t come crying to me when the Giants break your heart again.”

 

“I’m telling you Buck, you’re gonna be eating those words come October.”

 

Bucky smirks and holds the door open gallantly for Steve, who steps on through, unaware about what’s in store. Soon as he closes the door, Bucky turns on Steve.

 

“You feel like playing, baby?”

 

Steve freezes, looks at Bucky warily and nods.

 

Bucky saunters over and gives Steve a sweet kiss, full of love and devotion. Steve accepts suspiciously, keeping his eyes open and on Bucky the entire time. After all, he knows his lover well.

 

“Get on the bed for me, Stevie. Take off your clothes first.”

 

Steve does relax a little at that. He’s used to this kind of request, and he’s starting to think Bucky’s forgotten his little comment at Wanda’s show. Which means he’ll have to try harder from now on, because he really wants to push Bucky’s buttons. Bucky’s still so accommodating with him most every time, and while Steve loves those moments, lately he just wants to be _taken_. This will do for now, so he allows himself to get lost in the pleasure he gets from feeling his body spring to action, mind focused solely on completing his orders.

 

“That’s it, darling. Spread your legs now, I wanna get in there.”

 

Steve is full of smiles then, and Bucky grins back. He almost feels bad, the amount of trust and eagerness in Steve’s eyes shining on him. Almost.

 

“You look so pretty for me like this, Stevie. I could do anything to you, and you’d let me wouldn’t ya?”

 

Steve nods, looking with hungry interest as Bucky strips off his shirt and joins Steve on the bed, crawling between his open legs like a panther.

 

“Thing is, you’ve got a real smart mouth there today. So I don’t think I want you to let me- think I wanna _make_ _you_.”

 

Steve’s eyes widen, in fear and anticipation. He opens his mouth to speak, but Bucky shoves two fingers into his mouth before he can get a word out. Steve glares at him but obediently begins to suck and get them wet- it’s an outstanding order they have. Anytime Bucky puts anything in his mouth while they’re playing, Steve gets it good and wet, sucking on it like he loves to do to Bucky’s cock. Another outstanding order is that whenever Bucky cums, Steve cums with him. Steve is _really_ OK with both orders.

 

“Aw now, don’t give me that look sweetheart. We both know you wagged your tongue today because you wanted a little something darker, didn’t you? You know all you’ve gotta do is ask, Stevie. I’ve holding myself back too.”

 

Steve groans and tries to deep-throat Bucky’s fingers, but he’s moving down the bed towards Steve’s aching cock. Since he’s still been ordered to lie down, Steve can only really move his neck. Once Bucky reaches a place where he starts kissing Steve’s thighs, Steve has to strain his neck to keep sucking on just the tips of Bucky’s fingers. Bucky chuckles around a mouth of flesh, but eventually moves his hand away. Steve gasps for air when he does, already begging for it-

 

“Please Buck, PLEASE whatever you want, I want you to wreck me-”

 

“Sweet as candy when you wanna be, huh Rogers? Weren’t so sweet this afternoon.”

 

Steve whines and bucks his hips up, seeking Bucky’s mouth. Bucky dodges the effort and smirks, pinches Steve’s thigh in retribution. Steve howls a little at that, and Bucky thanks God Mrs. Jones next door works late on Thursday nights.

 

“None of that sugar. _Supune_ , keep those hips nice and still for me. You can do whatever you want with your hands, but your hips ain’t leaving this bed until I say so. Let’s see how high you can go like that, huh?”

 

Bucky holds his mouth open a few inches above Steve’s resting cock, and to Steve’s dismay no matter how hard he tries, he can barely get the tip in. Bucky though- Bucky looks like the cat that got the cream.

 

“Insulted my manhood, that’s what you did Stevie. You’re so proud you got such a damn hair trigger, strong breeze would set you off.”

 

Bucky proves his point a bit when he blows air on Steve’s cock, lips pursed but eyes amused as Steve whines and grabs his hair, trying to force him further down. He’s not strong enough to manage, but then Steve tends to get kitten-weak in a way he never is when Bucky’s playing with him like this. Bucky knows it’s a pretense, knows that Steve loves to feel like it’s out of his control. He knows because Steve whispered as much in his ear down at the 43rd St. diner one night, when they were sharing a nice slice of apple pie. It was the last wholesome thing about the rest of their night.

 

“Gonna be pulling the opposite way in a minute, doll. Gonna make you come so many times it hurts, then I’m gonna keep going. Don’t care how long it takes, don’t care how nice you beg me. You gotta learn your lesson, Stevie.”

 

Then Bucky takes Steve all the way into his mouth. It’s not difficult, as his cock is proportional to his body size. It’s definitely worth it, as Steve jolts on the bed and brings both hands to Bucky’s hair, weaving his fingers through the strands and pressing down, fucking as hard as he can into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky just lets him, lets Steve come like that the first time and swallows everything down. It’s fast and hard, as Steve really is easy to get going the first two times. Steve is a kid in a candy store, only pausing a minute before thrusting up again. Bucky rolls his eyes fondly, but settles in- it’s going to be a long one.

 

The second time Steve cums, Bucky lets a little drip out of his mouth and down Steve’s cock. He spreads it all over, and Steve whimpers a bit but fucks into Bucky’s hand anyway. After all, this is a challenge. Bucky just lets Steve go on amiably, and works his cock this side of too hard. Steve cums a third time ten minutes later from Bucky handling his balls a bit too roughly, pulling at them as he swallows around Steve’s cock again.

 

The fourth time is when Steve begins to crack. Bucky’s been working at his cock for 15 minutes now, and it hurts so much he never wants it to end. He’s actively thrashing, as much as he can to get away from Bucky and his mouth. Bucky’s beautiful lips are swollen and red now, they must sting something awful. Buck’s also got some tears in his eyes, but when he looks at Steve all Steve sees is a predator. He cums a fourth time when Bucky reaches up and starts pinching his nipples. Then he does what he can only ever do with Bucky-beg.

 

“Please Buck, take pity. Just gimme a minute, I’ll be good I just need a second.”

 

“Tsk Tsk, Rogers.”

 

And oh, Steve’s never heard Bucky’s voice sound so rough before. He sounds like smoke and fire, and Steve whimpers because there is no mercy in that tone.

 

“Thought you were tougher than that, sugar. Now I’m gonna make you work for it. _Supune_ , get up for a minute. Keep jerking yourself off though, nice and hard.”

 

Steve starts to cry then, just a little. He sniffles and gives Bucky his best doe-eyes, all while working his softening cock something fierce. Bucky has no pity though- he let Steve grab some Vaseline so he wouldn’t chafe, didn’t he? Bucky sighs and rotates his shoulders, a bit sore from leaning on his elbows for so long. What can he say, going down on a man for more than 30 minutes is exhausting- he has a newfound respect for dames. After one final stretch he lies flat on his back and motions for Steve to come closer. Steve whimpers again and stays where he is, fisting his dick and shaking his head. Bucky’s eyes narrow, and he says,

 

“ _Supune_. Get your ass over here, kneel over my face.”

 

Steve shakes his head and starts babbling, begging even as he moves on shaky legs over to the bed and kneels over Bucky’s mouth. Bucky props their thin pillows behind his head and guides Steve’s hands back to his hair.

 

“ _Supune_. Stay there. Oh, and you can get harder than that.”

 

Steve sobs then, body getting harder without his approval, and fuuuuuuck he didn’t know it worked like that. Bucky obviously didn’t either, because his eyes go wild.

 

“Shit Stevie, so perfect for me babydoll. Get your ass over here, _Supune._ You’re gonna fuck my mouth until you come, you understand?”

 

“No, no Bucky please I can’t anymore. It hurts, I can’t.”

 

But Steve’s already got his cock in the wet warmth of Bucky’s mouth, and though he pleads throughout, his hips still move forward and fuck Bucky’s mouth until there’s drool all over Bucky’s chin and Steve’s dick. Bucky just keeps his eyes on Steve, unrelenting. His hands press Steve’s hips forward, occasionally pinching, kneading and smacking Steve’s pert ass. When Steve finally comes a fifth time, he really is crying now. He also seems lost, mind in another world as he gazes down at Bucky, softening yet obedient, awaiting his next order. Bucky lets go of Steve’s hips and pops his mouth off, the lewd sound of liquids making him desperate. Taking care of himself just became a priority- he thinks Steve’s mostly learned his lesson.

 

“ _Supune_ . Get the Vaseline and put some on your hole. You know which one.”

 

Steve’s eyes get impossibly wider. Bucky’s only brushed over his hole a few times, and cautiously. Every time he’s gone off like a shot, just from the _idea_ of Bucky inside of him. He shakily reaches over and scoops some Vaseline on his fingers, then swipes them over his hole. He shivers at each pass, and he knows the order that’s coming.

 

“ _Supune._ Get hard again, Stevie. One last time for me.”

 

Oh God, it really hurts. It’s way too much, but his dick lifts and Steve is gasping for air as he continues to rub his fingers over his hole, Bucky’s watchful eyes on him. Bucky had long since taken himself out of his trousers, and he bats Steve’s hands away before planting his feet and fucking up into the crease of Steve’s ass.

 

It’s brutal, the pace he sets. The bed squeaks and moves across the floor, Steve falls forward onto Bucky’s chest. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and holds tight, lifting his ass down and up to help with Bucky. Every so often the tip of Bucky’s dick just goes into Steve’s hole, and he sobs each time it happens. He wants, he wants so badly.

 

“Next time, next time Stevie I’m gonna stretch you out good on my fingers. Gonna love on you all night, have you cum once from my mouth and once on my hand before I slip inside you. You’re gonna be so tight for me, babydoll. So nice and wet, fit my cock so well. I’m gonna make love to you real sweet-like, till you’re begging me to go fast. Gonna find that spot inside you makes you shake, gonna make you cum on my dick alone. And you’ll come when I tell you, won’t you Steve? Fuck baby, so good for me, so goddamn perfect darlin’, fuck fuck fuuu-”

 

Steve cums a sixth and final time when Bucky does, dick rubbing against Bucky’s abs as Bucky ruts up into his ass cheeks. He feels wet back there, feels Bucky’s spunk dripping down his ass and thighs. He feels dirty and used, wrung out in the best of ways. He’s shivering and moaning, and Bucky pets him down as he comes back from his own high.

 

“Goddamn, Rogers, you’re the best I ever had. My best guy, love ya so much.”

 

“Sh- shut up, Barnes. Love you too”

 

Bucky chuckles weakly, then makes the Herculean effort to tuck Steve under the covers. He grabs the wet rag from the sink, comes back over as fast as his wobbly legs will take him and wipes Steve down. He wipes his own face and chest too, which is covered in jizz and spit- he’ll be sore tomorrow, and in desperate need of a bath. He grabs some water for the both of them and an apple, then leans back against the wall and cuddles Steve into his chest. They alternate between drinking and taking bites of apple- Steve prefers the skin, Bucky likes the meat of the fruit. When they’re done Bucky chucks the core out the window, and Steve slaps him lightly on the chest for it.

 

“Wha? It’ll feed the dogs, the ones you think I don’t know you give our meager scraps too. Sheesh, with the nagging.”

 

“Oh, like you don’t leave them a bowl of water every morning from Mr. Johnson’s hose.”

 

“….Mr. Johnson’s a dick.”

 

Steve grins and settles in further, wrapped up in blankets and Bucky.

 

“He sure is.”

 

They doze peacefully for awhile, playfully complaining whenever one of them has to readjust to get comfortable. Bucky is just starting to wonder what they’re gonna do about dinner when he hears Steve say in a small voice,

 

“Want our first time to be like that, just like you said. Soon.”

 

Bucky grins sleepily and nods.

 

“Will be. I tell you Rogers, you’re a tough guy to keep pleased.”

 

Steve giggles and bites at Bucky’s pec, then stretches and gets up to make some kind of stew. Bucky watches his best friend and lover futz around the kitchen, feeling no obligation to help- he’s done enough today. Steve’s happy and he’s feeling pretty content, knows that he’ll make good on his promises in the near future. After all, the sooner they fuck normally the sooner they can fuck with ‘playing’.

 

Bucky can’t wait to see how Steve looks cumming on his cock.

 

\--------------

 

Three nights later they make love for the first time, and it’s exactly as Bucky promised. They fall asleep with smiles on their faces and anticipation in their hearts. After all, the best is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, open to suggestions and comments! Especially with this story- I have no idea what the heck I'm doing.


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I help you there, Barnes?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mmmm, sure can, babydoll. We’re staying in tonight.”

The fair is packing up shop.  The summer’s over, and the circus is rolling out of town. Wanda puts away her snakes and kisses them both on the cheek, tells them to love long as they live.

 

“After all,” she smirks, in that accent Bucky never can place, “That’s the only way to do it.”

 

Steve’s a bit teary after they hug Wanda goodbye. They don’t see any other gypsies on the way out (two brothers in particular), and Bucky’s glad for it. What him and Steve have is special, and he barely can share Steve with the rest of the world.  He doesn’t much like other people knowing about it.

 

While the end of the carnival is bitter, the sweet comes in the form of a nice big paycheck.  They have other news to celebrate too- Steve’s flattering caricature of a rather rotund woman had drawn the attention of her husband, an art instructor at a small New York college.  He’d recruited Steve for classes starting in 5 days, and Bucky is bursting with pride.

 

Though again, he didn’t like sharing Steve. But this was different, the world appreciating Steve for all he had to offer was a great thing.

 

But again, sharing Steve.

 

This back and forth had been enough to drive Bucky mad. He decided instead of focusing on the new places Steve would go and people he’d meet, that Bucky would remind him of what he had to come home to.

 

About what only Bucky could give him.

 

Bucky’s decided it’s time to finally ‘play’. But he’s playing for keeps. He takes his last paycheck and bonus, then starts planning.  By the time they are leaving the carnival behind, Bucky’s thrumming with excitement. He presses up against Steve as discretely as possible in the crowded trolley car, rubs against him. Steve, ever the bright one, instantly catches on.

 

“Can I help you there, Barnes?”

 

“Mmmm, sure can, babydoll.  We’re staying in tonight.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows, and starts swaying _just so_ that he’s grinding on Bucky a bit, barely enough to tease.

 

Oh, he’s going to get it.

 

\---------------------------

 

Steve sees the package on his bed and is reluctantly impressed.  He has no idea where Bucky hid it, there’s not exactly a lot of extra space in their shoebox.

 

“Wondering where I kept it, sugar?”

 

Steve nods, feels his heart rate pick up. Bucky tends to bust out the nicknames when they’re about to get intimate, even more so when they’re about to “play”.  They haven’t since they’ve started making love.  While Steve is happier than he’s ever been, he’s also antsy.  There’s this big, beautiful thing just out of his reach on the horizon, and he wants it.

 

He wants everything.  Including the package, but he’s going to keep playing it cool. So he shucks off his jacket and turns to his Bucky, flicks his head casually towards the box.

 

“Where did you keep it, Buck?”

 

“Been there the whole time, Stevie. You walked past it everyday, slept with it in your bed and didn’t even know it.  I _told you_ not to see it. Not until tonight.”

 

Steve shudders, eyes going wide as he stares at the plain wrapped package.  It’s small, clearly a jewelry box, covered in brown packing paper. His hands itch in anticipation.

 

“Can I open it, Buck?”

 

“Mmmm, sure can, babydoll.”

 

Steve runs over gleefully, tears the paper open. He was never one to slowly unwrap and savor- that’s more of Bucky’s game.  It’s reflective in their sex life as well.  Steve’s always eager, always wants to cum as soon and as many times as possible.  Bucky doesn’t have the hair trigger Steve does.  He likes to tease, lives for the slow burn.  He’ll only let go towards the very end, unleashing his full strength and passions for a few short thrusts, crying out his release into Steve’s mouth.  It never fails to leave Steve breathless.

 

The box is wooden and simple, and Steve doesn’t recognize the jewelry store it’s from.  He wonders briefly how much Bucky has spent, is about to chide him and then he opens it.

 

It’s a gold cross.  Simple, elegant, undeniably masculine yet still small enough to wear under every piece of clothing.  Steve closes his eyes so his tears don’t come out.

 

“I know how important your faith is to you, Steve. I know you’ve been praying about…about what we’ve been doing.  I know you don’t think it’s exactly wrong, but it don’t sit exactly right with the church either.  But you should know, Stevie,”

 

Bucky takes Steve’s hand and gets down on one knee,

 

“You’re the best man I’ve ever known. Best person, really. I’d have married you soon as you’dve had me.  I can’t…world won’t let me put a ring on your finger, but I can give you that.  I wanna give you something that let’s you know you got me, promises that I’ve got you.  Stevie…will you have me?”

 

Steve has been nodding ‘yes’ since Bucky started talking.  He tackles Bucky to their hard floor, laughing and kissing Bucky’s lips, his cheek, anywhere he can reach.  Bucky starts laughing too, and they roll on the floor like a couple of idiots in love.

 

(When Steve looks back on his years, after the fall, it will be one of the happiest moments of his life).

 

Eventually, they stop kissing and copping feels for long enough for Steve to whisper,

 

“You have me, Buck.  Forever and always.”

 

(The last thing Bucky forgets is the look on Steve’s face when he promises himself to Bucky, forever and always.)

 

“You got me too, Steve.  ‘Til the end of the line.”

 

Steve smiles soft and sweet at Bucky, and kisses him slow-like. Their kisses go from honeyed to spiced quickly, and eventually Bucky has a happy and horny Steve writhing in his lap, about to go off.  Bucky grins into the kiss.  Finally, it’s time.

 

“ _Supune_. Undress and on the bed, Steve. I want you on your bank, holding yourself open for me, sweetheart.”

 

Steve groans, but he does as he’s told. He resists as much as he can, Bucky sees it in the occasional jerking movements of his arms and legs. It gets him hard, harder than he cares to admit.  He knows it works for Steve too- Steve’s whispered it in his ear during their lunch breaks, earned himself one hell of a spanking.

 

Bucky hadn’t let him cum for hours. He has a similar plan for tonight.

 

Bucky undresses himself slowly, savoring the moment. Steve watches and begs prettily, like he knows Bucky likes. 

 

“Please, Bucky, want ya to fill me up, I’m dying over here.”

 

“Still coherent, not good enough. _Supune_.  Arms up, hold onto your wrists.  They’re not gonna move until I say so, you here?”

 

Steve gasps as his arms fly above his head, moans and arches, utterly shameless.  He’s pale in the setting sunlight, slim-hipped and golden haired. Bucky’s breathless for a moment, is hit by the urge to just worship Steve tonight, wrap him in his arms and take him nice and slow, make it as special as Steve is.

 

But that’s not why they’re here.  Bucky continues to undress, undeterred. He has something he wants to try tonight, and as he grabs the Vaseline he says,

 

“ _Supune_. Feel my fingers inside of you, Stevie.  Feel me stretching you out, two to start, cause you like the burn.”

 

Steve’s moan gets choked off into a gasp, and he makes a sound Bucky has never heard.  Bucky can’t look at his face, God help him, he’s too focused on the image before him. 

 

Steve’s sweet, pink hole is spreading, wider and wider, until it’s winking around air the exact girth as Bucky’s two fingers. Bucky groans and crawls between Steve’s legs, discarding his pants and undergarments with little grace.

 

“Fuuuuuuck baby, that’s damn near the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.  Didn’t know I could do that, could stretch you out until you were nice and ready for me with just my words.  Imagine, I could come up to you _anywhere_ , have you ready and spread for me.  Still not wet, though.  Want me to fix that?”

 

“Ahhh, ah Bucky fuuuuck it’s- it’s right on my sweeeet spot, Buck please-”

 

Steve _SCREAMS_. Bucky’s dipped his head down between where Steve’s spreading his cheeks, then stuck his tongue right on his hole, given him a filthy kiss.  Steve continues to keen and shake, shuddering as Bucky licks and teases around his rim.  Bucky himself feels swept away, focused on the clench of Steve’s hold around his tongue, the way it shudders when he flicks the rim and nibbles it with his tongue. Steve is shrieking as he gets close, and Bucky pulls away at the last minute, chin covered in spit and grinning like the devil.

 

“ _Supune_. Not until I say so, Stevie.”

 

Steve does start to cry in earnest. He shakes his head and babbles, wraps his legs around Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him close.

 

“Buck, Buck please I’ll do anything, anything love, please Bucky… I wan’, I wan’ you to fuck me, fuck me hard and fast til’ I feel ya for days, don’t want you to hold back…”

 

Bucky turns nearly feral, pressing his face in between Steve’s legs and licking ferociously.  He leans back then and spits on Steve’s crack, and Steve cries out as he feels it slide down his crack, feels his hole clench around it and swallow it up. He feels a second orgasm denied then, and he looks up to see Bucky hastily fisting his cock between slicked up fingers.

 

“Fuck, fuck baby, _Supune_. Put your arms around my neck, sugar.”

 

Steve whines, feeling his hole still open and close around nothing as he sits up and loops his arms around Bucky’s nape. He takes the opportunity to wiggle in close, rubbing up and down Bucky’s chest and groin like a cat in heat. Bucky moans and leans then down, grinding their cocks together.  He hastily thrusts his slicked fingers in between Steve’s asscheeks, clumsily making sure Steve is stretched enough.  Once he’s satisfied, he gives in to Steve’s begging, shushing his thrashing blonde as he guides himself in.

 

Bucky and Steve moan in tandem, lips resting against each other as Bucky eases himself into Steve’s tight heat.  Bucky screws his eyes shut, he’ll never get used to this.  Never gets used to the warm, perfect feeling of Steve engulfing him.  For his part, Steve’s eyes are wide open, gazing at Bucky with reverence and love.  He’ll never get used to Bucky filling him up, perfectly stretching him. 

 

When Bucky’s ready and not about to blow, he kisses Steve with teeth and begins to piston in and out.  The rhythm he starts is harder and faster than he’s ever fucked Steve before.  He feels possessed, grabs at Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise and relentlessly thrusts.  Steve’s eyes roll back in his head as he’s pushed up and down on the mattress by Bucky’s cock, biting down hard on Bucky’s shoulder and wrapping his legs around Bucky’s hips. Bucky’s a bit of a talker always, and when he’s balls-deep into Steve is no exception.

 

“Fuuuuuck baby, sweetheart you’re so tight for me. How you still so tight, all I’ve done to you?  You fit my cock so perfect, baby, love ya for it.  You need it, doncha?  Tell me ya need it, sugar, _Supune_. Tell me ya need it, tell me ya want it, tell me ya can’t get enough.”

 

“Bu-Buck I, I want- _ah_ , I want it-“ Steve’s entire back starts to bow off the bed, but he can’t cum yet.  Not without Bucky’s say so.  Bucky grins and reaches down, wraps a fist around Steve’s cock.  It’s cruel, he knows.  Steve can barely remember to breathe when Bucky’s got a hand on him.

 

“Ah!  Ah, _oooh_ , God, please, Buck, Buck-”

 

“Say it, lips as sweet as candy Steve, they’ll do what I tell em.”

 

“Fuuuu- n-need it, ne-never, never enough AH!”

 

Bucky leans back and brings Steve with him, lying with his back on the mattress and Steve sprawled out above him, clinging to him like a lifeline.  Bucky looks at Steve in wonder, still thrusting in and out as he gazes in awe at the man above him. Steve’s flushed and sweating, blonde bangs sticking to his head as he pants, eyes wild with lust. He’s working his hips back onto Bucky’s cock, and all Bucky can think is “ _MINE_.”

 

““ _Supune_. Sit up, gorgeous. Work that body on my cock, you little minx.”

 

Steve sits up and grins, eagerly setting about his task.  Bucky feels himself getting close, and smirks as he puts the final portion of his plan in motion.

 

““ _Supune_. Can you feel everyone watching you, babydoll?  All those eyes on you, seeing you as you take this cock like a greedy boy?”

 

Steve’s eyes go wide.  He instantly turns a bright shade of red, blushes and moves his hands to cover his chest, holding himself like a girl caught changing. Bucky moans at the image.

 

“None of that, sweetheart.  I know you want to show them. “ _Supune_.  You’re going to make yourself cum untouched on my cock, and all of them are gonna watch.  They’re gonna watch and know that you’re mine, aren’t they, baby?”

 

Steve nods and his hips stutter, fucking himself down hard and fast, starting to grind down and shimmy a bit with every other thrust. “ _Showing off”_ Bucky realizes, and he can’t stop his mouth from there,

 

“That’s it, baby, work those hips.  Such a good boy, ain’t ya?  Showing everyone how well you work my cock. Never gonna know how good you feel, how slutty your little hole is.  All mine, baby, God FUCK, cum on my cock baby, show em all how good you are-”

 

Steve gasps and cums, hole clenching around Bucky’s cock and Bucky’s name torn from his throat.  He looks both embarrassed and proud as he does, and Bucky’s breath leaves his body as he follows right behind.  They collapse in a heap, half on, half off the mattress. Bucky’s panting, kissing Steve how beautiful he is, how much he loves him.  Steve hums and snuggles close.  Bucky grins and moves them to the center of the bed, wraps himself around Steve and swears never to let go.

 

\------------------

 

Years later, after experiments and wars have failed to tear them apart, Bucky Barnes falls from a train.  Weeks later, Steve follows him into a frozen ocean.

 

\-------------------

 

Once he realizes who the Winter Soldier is, part of Steve is relieved he doesn’t remember the magic words the gypsies gave them long ago.  Most of him mourns the loss, what they took from them.

 

It’s this part that causes him to collapse on his kitchen floor after S.H.I.E.L.D. releases him from the hospital, and only after he coughed up half the Potomac onto the hospital floor.  He sobs into his arms, lost and without his anchor. He’s so sure he’ll never have Bucky back, and even if he does, he’ll never have everything. He feels selfish, empty, numb and alone.

 

\-------------------

 

Months later, Steve walks back into his apartment. He still feels numb and empty, but most days he doesn’t feel as alone anymore.  The second he’s stepped into the room, he senses Bucky near. He takes off his jacket, hangs it on the peg and walks into the bedroom.  Bucky’s sitting on the bed, and he looks up when Steve reaches the doorway.

 

Steve doesn’t dare move.  He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what will send Bucky away, doesn’t know what will get Bucky to stay.  He swallows, takes half a step forward.

 

“Buck, I-“

 

“ _Supune_. On your knees, Steve.”

 

Steve sinks to the floor, strings cut and finally free. He beams at Buck, and he swears he sees a ghost of a smile on Bucky’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long. MASSIVE writer's block. To talk and stuff,
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again for all the love and support, it seriously means the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Feel free to prompt away as well.
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


End file.
